The Odd Life Of Ruby Rose
by THB4
Summary: A short bio for this story its a RWBY alternate universe. Ruby is a special girl with a loving family her older sister & mother. Ruby has lived a sheltered life being that she's never made a friend outside her mother Sister & Dog. Now that she has turned 15 she's entering an elite private high school Beacon High where only the best go. But her family has kept her a secret.
1. Chapter 1 Dark Beginnings

The Odd Life Of Ruby Rose

 **By THB4**

A short bio for this story it's a RWBY AU. Ruby is a special girl with a loving family consisting of her older sister, mother, dog, and occasionally her uncle. Ruby has lived a sheltered life due to the fact that she's never made a friend outside of her family. Now that she has turned 15 she's entering an elite private high school, Beacon High, where only the best go. But seeing how overprotective her older sister, Yang, and their mother were, no one else even knew Ruby existed. Excluding the few times she has been to the doctors. Ruby is a little scared that she might not make any friends at her school but at least she has Yang.

Chapter One Dark Beginnings

Life was going good for Raven Xiao Long only 3 years ago she used to be Raven Branwen until she married the man she loved most in the world Taiyang Xiao Long. A year after they were married she had their 1st child, a girl named Yang. Raven was overjoyed when she found out that her best friend in the whole world, Summer Rose, was pregnant at her and Taiyang's third anniversary party. But a part of her wasn't happy for the fact that she didn't know who the father was. Summer for some reason kept it a secret from her, but a few weeks before Yang's 2nd birthday, Raven's world came crashing down around her.

She dropped Yang off with her brother Qrow. She wanted to have some special time with her husband. When she returned home she was going to surprise TaiYang with breakfast in bed only to find him and Summer having sex. On the bed they shared. The same bed where their daughter was conceived. Even though Raven wanted to go in there and attack them, she knew that she had to keep her cool. She had to think of what was best for Yang.

She pulled out her phone and took a picture of them for evidence. She sent a message to her brother asking him to watch Yang a little longer. She then went straight to a lawyer's office to file for divorce. It was a very one-sided, not only did Raven get full custody of Yang she also got a large sum of money as well as Taiyang's prized car and their house. She sold both. Even though she won, inside it felt like she lost it all. The love of her life, and the best friend she's had since childhood.

To make sure Yang wouldn't be connected to her father anymore Raven had their surname changed to Branwen

 **3 years later**

Raven still held a grudge and she made sure Yang did too. After the divorce Raven and Yang moved in with her brother. She wanted to stay there until she was sure she could live on her own again. It wasn't until Yang's 5th birthday that they got their own place. She invited Yang's whole class come over, but sadly only one girl came, Pyrrha Nikos. All the other kids feared Yang because she was beating them up. Which Yang only did because the some kids teased her about not having a dad. That's why Yang and Pyrrha became friends. Pyrrha also got teased for not having a dad, but unlike Yang Pyrrha's dad died from cancer.

Yang would question Raven about her dad, but would only ever learn that he was a terrible man, who left them for some whore named Summer Rose. Raven knew swearing in front of Yang was bad but she wanted to make sure Yang had hatred for Taiyang, Summer, and their demon spawn.

Raven was happy and so was Yang. But about two months after Yang's party, which consisted of Yang becoming best friends with Pyrrha. Raven thought life was good, but she received a call that changed her life again.

It was from a lawyer that was looking for her. They asked for her to come meet him at the Saint Doyle Hospital, which was in the city that she hates the most. Where her old life was. Raven originally ignored this busybody of a lawyer who wouldn't leave her alone. He even started sending messages to Qrow to get Raven to come to the hospital. Just as the lawyer hoped Raven finally came after almost a week and a half of calling. Raven didn't come alone either. She brought Yang and Qrow with her. The lawyer introduced himself as Dick Simons. Yang could tell he wasn't very bright, especially for pissing her mom off so much. Qrow & Yang where only there to help keep Raven's temper in check.

Raven glared at the lawyer and asked "What was so important?" Simons looked at her confused but lead them to the coma ward of the hospital. He brought them to a giant window that looked into a room. There was a small unconscious frail looking girl who was hooked up to all sorts of machines. Raven and her family were shocked to see this frail girl, which made her heart sink. Why was she made to see such a horrible site. Simons broke their silence by saying "Ms. Branwen could you please sign these forms so we can continue with the adoption process for Miss. Rose." After he said that Raven was shocked and half yelled at Simons "Adoption!?"

Simons replied "Yes, adoption. You were named in the will to be her guardian." "Wait what will? Who is she?" Raven asked still shocked and almost yelling at Simons. "Didn't you know?" He asked stupidly. Before Raven could reply Qrow spoke up. "Simons isn't it obviously we don't know. So please start off at the beginning before my sister wakes everyone up." Qrow said calmly.

Simons looked shocked, gulped then said "The girl's name is Ruby Rose. She was recently orphaned about a month ago when her mother Summer & father Taiyang were killed in a car crash. An oncoming truck hit them. Summer used her body to help protect Ruby and according to Summer's will you are to become Ruby's guardian and to adopt her."

Raven couldn't believe it. The whole Branwen family was shocked and were about to chew out Simons again. But Qrow asked if there was somewhere private to talk about this. Simons was confused but lead them to a private room nearby. He gave them some information about Ruby and her family while Yang stays at Ruby's window looking at the girl.

As Raven and Qrow look over the information. They find a letter from Summer asking Raven to look after Ruby. Summer also asked Raven in the letter that she wouldn't hold a grudge against Ruby. But when Raven saw Ruby's birth date was almost a month after Yang's, to the day, that pissed her off. She left in a huff and went to find Yang to leave and never come back. While looking for Yang she started remembering all the good and bad times from all the years they were friends. From being kids to going to college and all the bad like that, especially the divorce.

Meanwhile Yang was looking at Ruby she couldn't believe this was the devil spawn that hurt her and her mom so much. Yang was so confused and lost in thought. She didn't notice when a nurse tapped her on her shoulder and asked if Ruby was her sister. It was like a dam bursting as she started crying. Yang was crying because she just realized this frail little girl was the one she has been cursing for so long and hated. The nurse hugged Yang and said "Don't worry, Ruby will wake up in no time at all." She could see how sad this little blonde girl was and asked if she wanted to come in with her to check on Ruby. Yang wasn't sure but she nodded yes and the nurse said that she was a good big sister.

When they went into Ruby's room she noticed a weird stuffed animal next to her. It looked like a beowolf with red splotches on it. The Nurse said "Ruby came in with that. She was hugging onto it tightly. We're lucky it wasn't destroyed." Yang was looking at Ruby's little hand. The nurse said it was okay for her to hold it. While she was holding Ruby's little hand she heard the door open as her mom came in. "Yang how did you get in here?" Raven asked. Yang replied "The Nurse let me in." At this point Yang noticed the nurse wasn't in the room. But then Raven said it was time to go. As Yang started to walk away she felt a small tug on her hand. Even though Ruby was still asleep Yang turned back and started to cry a little again. Just holding Ruby's hand made her want to never let go.

Raven, just seeing this, realized she wanted to take in Ruby. She wasn't responsible for her parents mistake. She was just the byproduct. As if on cue, Qrow and Simons came into the room. With a few short talks later she signed the paperwork making Ruby her new daughter.

 **One year later**

Raven had Ruby moved to a hospital closer to home and got her a better doctor named Grey. She had some bad news for Raven. After doing some testing, she noticed that if Ruby did wake up she would never be a normal girl again. From some advanced scans, she could tell there was some damage done but they wouldn't know what kind until she wakes up.

It was Yang's sixth birthday and she had wanted nothing more than to spend the whole day in her sister's hospital room, which Doctor Grey allowed. Ruby had a private room so Yang and Raven could be there as long as they wanted. Qrow was getting worried at how much time Yang was spending with Ruby. She would even blow off spending time with her best friend Pyrrha, but luckily today he didn't have to worry because Pyrrha had a family reunion to go to. He hopes this won't blow up in their face.

As Qrow brought in Yang's cake, which was a special strawberry cake, he and Raven as well as Doctor Grey sang to Yang. She blew out her candles and made a wish. Yang got her wish as she turned to look at a sleeping Ruby but was instead greeted by a pair of confused silver eyes looking back at her. Everyone was shocked as Yang then jumps on and hugs Ruby tight. Ruby was confused. She thought "Who are these people? Where am I? Who is this blonde girl?" Ruby tried to speak but nothing came out except some dry scratches. All Yang could do was cry tears of joy.

An hour or so later, Doctor Grey asked if they could leave the room so she could run some tests on Ruby. It was nearly six hours when they saw Doctor Grey again. She had some bad news for them. "Do you want the good news or the bad news first Ms. Branwen?" Raven knew it was bad because that was the only time Grey would call her by her last name. "Good news please." Raven said a little scared. "Ruby has woken up with no physical damage." The doctor said cheerfully. But her cheerful tone shifted to a sadder one as she said "It would appear that Ruby has suffered some mental damage. I will need to do more tests to see the extent of the damage. She has amnesia and doesn't know her name or where she is. I'm unsure if she would ever remember." Raven was hurt and happy because it meant that Ruby wouldn't remember the accident. She also wouldn't remember her terrible parents. She hoped Ruby would never remember them.

As the doctor led Raven and Yang back to Ruby's room they saw her hugging her, now spotless, stuffed beowolf so tight out of fear. Yang ran over to Ruby again to hug her which caused Ruby jumped back a little. Raven saw this and spoke up. "Don't be afraid Ruby, that's just your big sister Yang. And I am your mother." Ruby looked at them both and was able to reply to Raven, but almost came out unheard because her voice was still too weak as she said, "Ig sissy ang mommy," in a confused tone. Yang hugged Ruby in a tight hug and she said, "Yes Ruby." Yang cries a little and continues, "I am your big sister and I will always protect you because I love you." Even though Ruby didn't know her, she believed this crying blonde girl and hugged her back. Then a third person joined their hug. As Raven was hugging her daughters, Ruby felt safe and she also felt loved. Outside the room, Qrow took a picture so they will always remember this day. But he was also worried what their future may unfold.

 **The end of Chapter One Dark Beginnings**


	2. Chapter 2 Shattered Family

**The Odd Life Of Ruby Rose**

 **Chapter Two: Shattered Family**

Raven has been sick to her stomach lately due to the fact that ever since she adopted Ruby it granted her access to her medical records. Raven and Dr. Grey could tell from the records, that even though Ruby wasn't even four yet, she had been to the hospital over a dozen times for bruises and a few sprains and a broken arm at the age of two and a half. Dr. Gery could tell it just barely finished healing a month before the accident.

Raven received another call from Simmons asking to meet up with her to decide what should be done with the Xiao Long/Rose home. After seeing Ruby's medical record she almost didn't want to see the state of the home. But against her better judgment she meets with Simmons to see the house. Raven told Qrow to take Yang to see Ruby while she's gone.

The address Simmons gave Raven brought her to some place out in the woods. Upon arriving at the house, where Simmons was already waiting for her, she saw a small, almost run down looking cabin. When Simmons opened the front door for Raven they got hit with a powerful odor that almost made Raven lose her lunch, Simmons did. The inside was even worse then the outside. There was trash and empty beer bottles every where. There was just one old queen sized bed and at the far corner of the room Raven saw something that made her cry. Raven saw a dog bed as well as two dog dishes that have the name Ruby on them in red letters. Next to the bed was a stack of ratty looking kids clothes that should have been thrown out a long time ago.

Raven ran outside, she couldn't stand the sight of that one room house anymore. Simmons asked Raven, "What do you want to do with the property Ms. Branwen?" Raven looks at him like he just said the dumbest thing in the world. Raven just says, "I don't care. Burn it, sell it, do whatever you want with it. That place has no need in my family's life." Simmons replies, "Won't Ruby want her fam-" Raven had punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Raven says, "Ruby has no connection to this place or that family. She's my daughter now." Raven gets back in her car and speeds off.

While on her way back to the hospital Raven's cell phone started going off. Raven activated her Bluetooth and said, "Hello." A woman answered back saying, "Hello, Ms. Branwen this is Ms. Coal." Raven just groans inside her head, Ms. Coal is her boss' secretary at Schnee inc. Ms. Coal continues saying, "I'm calling to inform you that you have a meeting with Alaster and Snow Schnee tomorrow at noon about the project you have been working on." Raven sighed, "I will have it ready." After saying that Ms. Coal hung up on her. Raven hated bitches like Ms. Coal, who treated Raven badly for putting pride in her appearance. There was a time after Raven's divorce that she didn't do that, but she grew out of it.

Raven then calls Ruby's room to inform Qrow that she won't be able to come see Ruby today because she would be working late in order to have everything ready for her meeting tomorrow (which originally was meant for next week). After getting back to Qrow's, Raven went to the basement to her little workshop/office. Raven was a brilliant inventor. Raven's normal job at Schnee inc. was working in their R&D department, but being a woman, the men she worked with wouldn't give her any credit. In fact whenever she did do any good work they would put their name over hers, or erase hers completely. That's why Raven has been keeping her latest passion project a secret. She called it an iScroll. It would revolutionize the way people could communicate with each other, even let them use their phone as a mini computer. Before Raven got to work she noticed a large envelope on her desk. It was from the court, the final bit of paperwork making Ruby's name change permanent.

Back at the hospital Qrow sighs to himself. He's grown a little more attached to his new niece now that she can talk to them, with what little speech she does have. Yang was siting on Ruby's hospital bed reading her Little Red Ridding Hood book. Dr. Grey came and asked Qrow to come outside, she had some good news for him. She told him that Ruby should be able to go home in a few weeks. That _was_ news for them. As it got closer to when they would have to leave for the night, Qrow saw the two sisters sleeping soundly holding onto each other. Qrow was happy that Ruby came into their lives, that this once shattered family was whole again and nothing would change that.

Meanwhile, in a small office Simmons was working hard. He thinks he found a lead on the late Summer Rose's remaining family, her older brother Roman Rose or as he now went by Roman Torchwick.

 **End of chapter Two Shattered Family**

Sorry its been so long for me to add anything to this story I have been busy and had writers block. But it was because of that I was able to make my other story Fragile Rose. I hope you read that too, I kind of wonder which story people like better. Also sorry for a short chapter but the next chapter will have Ruby at 15. I just wanted to lay some more background work for this story before getting to the main part of the story, please leave a review and follow/favorite this story. Thank you for reading and for those who waited for this chapter your patience.


	3. Chapter 3 Lonely Rose

**The** **Odd Life Of Ruby Rose**

 **Chapter Three The Lonely Rose**

Ruby paced back and forth in her room trying to psych herself up to ask her mother something extremely important. This "something" was that she wanted to go to school with other people and make friends. The thought of talking with other people though scared her to death more then anything. Ruby since the 3rd grade has been afraid of other people, excluding her family, Dr. Grey, and her therapist Dr. Church's family. Ruby was educated by Alison Church and their daughter Carolina. Ruby loved them both to death, but she was lonely. Lately this isolation felt greater because her older sister Yang would tell Ruby about hanging out with friends, going out on dates, and even boring stuff like dealing with all the different teachers and students at high school, who in Ruby's opinion sounded like big meanies. There was also the twin maids who took care of the house, but Yang didn't like it when Ruby spent time with them.

Ruby still remembers when her mother enrolled her in a elementary school, it was her first day in the third grade and it happened to be her last too. What had happened still burned in Ruby's mind. On that day, Ruby wore her favorite red dress with red sandals. Ruby was also wearing a headband that made it look like she had red and black dog ears on her head. Yang got these ears for Ruby's first day of school, saying she would look super cool. Ruby was even more nervous so she brought her favorite stuffed animal Snuggles (the stuffed Beowolf). But, the teacher made Ruby leave Snuggles in her backpack. Ruby didn't make it to lunch before she had to leave because of some mean kids picking on her. There was the boy who said she looked stupid, and the girls who made fun of her silver eye color, saying she didn't have a soul. What hurt most though was when they went to the school's library and an older girl made fun of her headband and then grabbed it off her head, pulling her hair as a result. To insult to injury the same mean girl then broke the headband in front of her and pushed Ruby to the ground.

Ruby was happy when her mom came to get her. Something that later made Ruby curious was that her mother had to pick up Yang early the next day. Normally when her Mom brought Yang home early because of fighting, her mom would be mad and Yang would look sad. But on that day, they both looked happy, we all even went out for ice cream. Ruby thought, "That's why I went back to home-schooling with Ms. Church who wanted me to call her Alison or Tex, Mom always said it was because she was just as stubborn as the state she's named after." When Ruby was twelve Alison's daughter started teaching her too. She just finished college and was super fun to play with and helped Ruby realize she wanted to go to school. "Also, Carolina always got weird when I asked her about her name and she would say it's personal," Ruby thought to herself. When she would ask Dr. Church, he started laughing saying I would have to ask his wife. Which I did and that's when she said it's where her daughter was born and made. I still don't know and mom and big sis say I don't need to know ever.

"Focus Ruby, you need to remember what's important," Ruby said to herself. Ruby was getting mad at herself for getting side tracked as she kept pacing back and forth in her room with her dog Zwei who watched her from on top of her bed. Ruby's chain of thought was broken when she heard the front door open as Melanie answered the door to let in the master of the house, Ruby's mother Raven. Ruby took a small breath and then said to her dog, "It's do or die time, Zwei wish me luck." Zwei barked once and Ruby said, "Thanks Zwei" as she raced downstairs and almost ran into Militiades, who was coming up the stairs with freshly cleaned laundry. Ruby said sorry as she was still running to meet with her mother. Ruby jumped in front of her mother and the other maid saying, "Mom there is something super important that I need to talk to you about." Raven sighed while the maid chuckled a little knowing it had to do with her going to school again.

Raven hated denying her daughters anything, especially Ruby, because she was her favorite. She was scared of Ruby getting hurt again like her first day of third grade. Raven looked at her daughter's bright smiling face and said, "Ruby it's nice to have you greet me at the door with your bright smiling face, but if this is about you going to school again you can go back up stairs." Ruby felt defeated, but walked over to Raven giving her a hug saying, "Okay Mommy." Then she kissed Raven on the cheek and went back to her room with her head hung in defeat.

Melanie spoke up, "Mistress, I know how you feel about the young miss going to-" Raven cut her maid off by saying, "Your career depends on you not finishing that sentence. I get enough of it from Ruby and my brother, am I clear?" Melanie bowed and left the room. Raven then went into her study and found her desk littered with back-to-school flyers and private school brochures, more than twenty of them from Beacon Hills Private Academy where her twin brother taught. Raven knew it must be his doing that made Ruby more determined than ever to go to high school. Raven just wanted to relax after a hard day at work- she just lost another secretary thanks to the creeps she works for, but instead she had to make her little girl sad. The only reason Raven still worked for the pervs Alaster and Snow Schnee was because the money was good and it let her provide for her daughters, despite their need to scare off all of her secretaries. Raven after inventing the iScroll that revolutionized communication industry had become the head of R&D.

(One hour later)

Raven came downstairs for dinner and when entering her dining hall she was greeted by her two maids who had the table set and food ready for serving. In the dinning hall sat her oldest daughter Yang (age 17) and Ruby who was positioned to the right of Raven's chair, but sitting in the left chair, to her surprise, was her brother Qrow. Before sitting down Raven could tell that this dinner was going to be stressful. As Raven took her seat she spoke up saying, "There will be no talk about you going to school, as I have already made my decision." Yang smiled and said, "Rubes you don't need to go to school, Tex and Carolina can teach you better then anyone else" Ruby pouted as her sister started rubbing circles on her back to comfort her. Yang glared at her uncle who was smiling smugly as if he had some plan to make her mother change her mind. Yang knew she could never let her sister back into mainstream society, so as to protect her from the horrors of the outside world. Qrow turned to his sister and said, "that's okay but we will talk after dinner Sis." Raven said in a annoyed tone, "Fine."

The rest of dinner went smoothly and Yang took her sister upstairs to get her ready for bed. As Qrow and Raven made their way back to Raven's study, she was surprised to see the headmaster of Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin, waiting for them. Ozpin said in a cheerful tone, "good evening, it's so lovely to see you." Raven felt her rage building, the only times she saw Ozpin was when Yang was in trouble at school, but tonight she knew her brother was behind this ambush. As they sat down at her desk, before Raven could say anything, Ozpin proclaimed, "I know how you feel about your youngest going back to school after what happened when she was a child. But she's grown up a lot since then..." Raven cut him by saying, "What would you know about my daughter, she's innocent and needs to be protected from those monsters out there!" Qrow interjected by saying, "Raven, Ruby's a big girl, she can handle it." Ozpin then said, " I know you might object to this but I have been secretly testing her this past week and she tested in the top percentile, but lacks people skills, which she would desperately need in order to survive in the real world." That pushed Raven's last button as she was about to blow up at Ozpin and her brother when Qrow spoke up, breaking Raven's concentration, "Oz could you leave my sister and I alone for a minute, I need to talk to her in private." Ozpin nodded and left the room.

Once alone, Raven shouted at her brother, "What's wrong with you, we can't let Ruby go back out there." Qrow replied in a cool tone, "How is what your doing any better than what that asshole di-" Rave cut her brother off by slapping him in the face with tears in her eyes and then said, "How dare you, I am nothing like those monsters - they treated Ruby like she was a dog." Qrow rubbed his face and said, "Yes, and how is what you're doing any better. Ruby has lived her whole life at home since she left the hospital." Raven knew her brother was right on some level, but she wanted to keep Ruby pure and not become twisted like everything else in this world. Even Yang had succumbed to the twistedness just as she did to survive and that scared her to death that Ruby might end up the same. Qrow then said, "Raven think about it, Oz wouldn't let anything bad happen to Ruby plus she will have me and Yang there to protect her. Let her at least try it for one month to let her know what shes missing out on. Because she already knows that this is where Yang gos to cool off from your fight you two have." Raven knew that Yang would go blow off steam with her friends or girlfriend just so Ruby wouldn't have to see her angry side.

That made Raven sad, because she knew that she was forcing Ruby into the gilded cage that this mansion was originally meant to be, but nor permanently. it sickened Raven to know that she was basically treating Ruby as a pet instead of her daughter. Raven looked at her brother and Qrow could tell how conflicted Raven looked so he spoke first, "Raven, I know you want to do what's best for her and this is not a question of whether she is ready or not, it is a question of are you ready to let your baby bird fly from the nest". Raven knew she had to let Ruby do this, but did Qrow really have to make a god dame bird pun about this? Raven then said, "fine, she can go, but I need to talk to you and Ozpin first." Qrow left and came back with Ozpin to be greeted by Raven cleaning her katana with an evil look on her face as she looked up at them and then said, "If anything happens to Ruby and she becomes hurt or traumatized in any way, I will be testing just how sharp my sword is on you two, am I clear?" Qrow and Ozpin just nodded yes.

Raven put her sword away and said, "we will have to get her a uniform and supplies so she can be ready for school. Also, Ozpin what grade will my daughter be in?" Qrow spoke up and said, "Ruby all ready has all the stuff necesary. I took her shopping and before you ask yes I brought your twin guard dogs with us - they also got Ruby some new outfits too." Raven smiled. She wondered what those maids got Ruby. She didn't like at first how they treated Ruby like a big doll, but all of the outfits just made her looked so adorable. Ozpin finally spoke up and said, "Ruby will be entering into the 11th grade and thanks to her tutors she will be in all AP classes." That made Raven's heart swell up with pride with how smart Ruby was. If only her oldest daughter could put that amount of effort in. Raven then said, "Not a word about this to Yang, am I clear?" Ozpin was confused and asked why. Raven just replied, "I want it to be a surprise." Qrow liked that idea that he would have to make sure he had a camera to save his niece's reaction.

Raven, Qrow, and Ozpin spent the next hour hammering out the details, Ruby's schedule, and deciding that she will be starting next Wednesday. As Raven's maids lead Qrow and Ozpin out the door, Raven made her way upstairs to Yang's room. Raven saw an adorable sight of her daughters cuddled together. They had fallen asleep watching TV in Yang's bed. Raven turned off the TV and covered up her daughters before leaving the room. As Raven got into bed for the night she turned to a picture on her night stand. It was of her first mother's day from when Ruby came home from the hospital. Raven fell asleep looking at this picture and remembering that day, hoping that this time around school will be good for Ruby.

 _ **End of Chapter Three Lonely Rose**_

Sorry this chapter took a while. The next chapter will be up next weekend of Ruby's first day of high school and all the drama that goes along with it. Please leave a review of what you think of this chapter. Also don't forget to favorite this too.

 **Lucyfer (Guest)** I have been busy and haven't had much time working on The Odd Life Of Ruby Rose and anytime I sat down to work on it lately all I could think of was ideas for Fragile Rose. But I finally finished this, I hope you liked and it tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4 Ruby's First's

**The Odd Life Of Ruby Rose**

 **Chapter Four Ruby's First's**

Ruby was practically vibrating with excitement, today was her first day of school and despite her glee she was still scared. Ruby had been so nervous she couldn't even eat her breakfast. Raven wanted to drop Ruby off herself, call it her motherly instinct. Raven was dead set on not only dropping Ruby off every day, but also picking up. There was a snowballs chance in hell that she would ever let Yang take Ruby on the back of the death trap she called a motorcycle, which she named Bumblebee. Qrow would just tell Raven that she was the same way when she was Yang's age, always fighting with their parents and fleeing on her motorcycle Night Raid. Yang always made Raven mad she was nothing like Yang and she got rid of her Night Raid a long time ago. (Night Raid has resided at the bottom of a lake ever since TaiYang dared her to do a jump back when she was 18). Raven felt the need to turn around and go home as they pulled up to the school. Before she could Ruby hugged and gave her mom a kiss on the check saying, "Thanks for the ride mommy," heading out the door.

Yang had just parked Bumblebee, heading over to see her group of friends. After quick hellos and giving her girlfriend Blake a good morning kiss Yang stopped when she saw her mother's SUV pulling up to the curb. Yang gasped out of surprise as her little sister Ruby slammed the door, dressed in the school uniform. Yang nearly ran over Blake, pushing her aside, to question Ruby yelling, "Ruby what are you doing here- wearing that?" Ruby looked at her sister and with a big smile said, "I am going to school with you sissy; isn't that great... we are even in the same grade! Mom wanted to keep it a surprise, saying how much you would love it." Yang felt her blood boiling until she heard a camera going off, turning her head Yang could see her uncle with a big shit eating grin on his face. Even though Yang wanted to fight them on Ruby's admission, she knew she couldn't do to the small fact that Ruby was right in front of her. Raven broke the silence by speaking up , "Yang look after your sister and make sure nothing bad happens; also Ruby have a good day at school sweet heart... mommy loves you." Raven then had to drive off or else she would be late for work.

Yang realized one thing, it was too late to stop this now. She could have taken Ruby home on Bumblebee and skipped school, but Raven would have had Bumblebee crushed. Yang asked Ruby to see her class list, which Ruby gave her. This schedule made Yang a little happy because Ruby had classes with at least one of her friends, except for a class she could not recognize, which Ruby had at the end of the day. Yang took Ruby by the hand and made her way back to her friends, thinking Qrow would pay for this later.

Blake was the first to see her girlfriend coming back with what looked like a cute freshmen, trailing close behind. Blake's first instinct was that of jealousy. Blake felt threatened by this girl to such an extent that she started growling unconsciously. Yang noticed this but thought Blake was mad about almost running her over. Yang said, "Sorry kitten I didn't mean to do that I had something important to take care of." Blake felt like this was a good time to show dominance in front of that girl so Blake hugged Yang tight then gave her a deep kiss. Normally Yang would love this, but she had to push Blake off because that kiss was a little too mature for Ruby. Before Blake could ask why Yang reacted this way, Pyrrha ,Yang's best friend, asked, "Yang, whose the girl?" Yang couldn't look her oldest friend in the eye when she said , "Her name is Ruby and she's my little sister." Pyrrha and Blake were shocked by this revelation not knowing Yang had sibling. All eyes where on Ruby who was now hiding behind Yang all embarrassed. At that moment all of Yang's friends had one thought about the girl and that was how cute.

Yang sighed at this, she was afraid something like this would happen and felt bad for thinking this, but she hoped Ruby would have a panic attack so she would go home where she belongs. Ruby did her best to greet Yang's friends, "H h he hel hello my name is Ruby Branwen I am fifteen years old and today is my first day of school. I'm in the eleventh grade ni ni nic nice to me me meet you." Even though Yang wanted Ruby to fail she could not help but feel pain as she watched. All of Yang's friends though, including her girlfriend, were looking at Ruby like she was some adorable animal. Yang broke the silence saying, "Ruby, these are some of my closest friends" Yang began listing them off and pointing to each one so Ruby would know who was who. Yang said, "This is Blake, Pyrrha, Weiss, Neptune, Sun, Flint, Nora, Ren, and Neon" Neon wasn't really paying attention and had headphones on, while rolling around on her wheely shoes. Before they could continue their greeting they heard the bell ring, letting them know they had 5 minutes until the start of the first class, which was an AP Engineering class that Ruby had with Yang. (Yang took the class in order to maintain her bike, while Ruby just liked building things. Raven always saw Ruby's skills as taking after her own).

AP Engineering wasn't anything special. The first class was dedicated to informing the students about safety and dividing the class of sixteen students into groups of four. Within these groups the student would have to work as partners for the rest of the school year. Yang made sure she and Ruby where in the same group, drafting her friend Sun and Sage to complete the team. Ruby's next class was AP Art with Weiss. Yang took the time to show Ruby where the class was. Yang asked Weiss to take Ruby to her next class after art, which was AP History. Weiss agreed since it was on her way to her next class AP Economics. During art class the teacher gave them a project to do: making a family portrait. Weiss spent most of the class making sure to get all the details right; she was a Schnee, and Schnee's had to be perfect, that's what her father always said. Weiss got distracted though by Ruby siting in the corner humming to her self with a big goofy grin on her face, which thought was cute. While Wiess was staring at Ruby apart of her wondered what she was even doing her. Ruby didn't seem all that bright, in fact she seemed like a scared puppy, which only made her seem more cute. This confused Weiss as she just referred to her friend's little sister as cute twice. Weiss tried to focus on her picture, but kept making mistakes and getting frustrated because Ruby kept distracting her by just being there.

Weiss didn't understand this, she didn't like girls. Sure two of her friends are a lesbian couple but she's a Schnee and Schnee's are straight, that's what her grandparents taught her. Plus she's dating Flint Coal, she can't like girls. Ruby noticed Yang's friend Weiss starring at her so Ruby asked, "Weiss want to see my picture." Ruby thought that's why Weiss was starring at her. Weiss replies, "Sure" as she made her way over to Ruby. Weiss stood in shock because she couldn't believe the quality of art Ruby had produce. Weiss asked, "Ruby is that your family?" Ruby nodded yes and said, "Yup...its mommy, sissy, uncle Qrow, Zwei, my doggie me and our maids." Weiss was a little taken back by the childish talk Ruby used, but still thought it was beautiful. Weiss couldn't help but asked, "Ruby where's your dad?" Weiss knew Yang didn't have a dad, but until today she didn't have a little sister either. Ruby said, "Nope, don't got one." Weiss asked, "why"? To which Ruby replied, "Don't know... never had one. Its only just been me, mommy, sissy, and uncle Qrow for as long as I remember." This confused Weiss because Ruby didn't even know who her father was. Before Weiss could ask anything else the bell rang signaling the end of class. Ruby and Weiss cleaned their work areas and put away their artwork into the shelves they were assigned to at the beginning of class.

After Weiss dropped Ruby off, Weiss went looking for Yang's friend Neptune who was supposed to be the class, hoping he could help watch over Ruby. Before the first class of the day Yang told her friends to please help protect Ruby for her when she wasn't around, threatening to harm them if anything happened to Ruby under their watch. Yang made it very clear that they would suffer exponentially if anything bad happened to Ruby. Yang didn't have to give Blake, Pyrrha, or Weiss this warning, but Yang felt compelled to make it known to the others, planning to give her other friends a similar speech at lunch. The warning bell rang and Weiss knew she had to get to her AP economics class. Weiss felt a little bad about leaving Ruby alone, but Weiss also thought Ruby was a big girl and could take care of herself.

Ruby found a seat near an empty corner at the back of the class because the other students intimated her, but then again Ruby liked sitting by herself. The teacher was about to close the door when it burst open, making Ruby jump in her seat due to the loud noise. Ruby turned around to see one of the most feared and beautiful girls at Beacon Academy walk in the door (well next to Yang Branwen), named Cinder Fall. Beacon Academy was practically divided between Cinder's followers and Yang's, and its been that way ever since half way though their first year, but people knew to discuss this event was tantamount to treason. Ruby felt a little afraid of this girl for some reason, Ruby thought her face looked a little scary. Professor Port said, "Ah Ms. Fall, finally joining us I see. You're lucky its the first day or I would send you to Vice Headmistress Goodwitch's office." Cinder didn't care though because Goodwitch was the reason why she was even here in the first place. Professor Port said, "Why don't you take a seat so we can begin class."

Cinder didn't about the class so she moved to the back of the room in order to avoid being called on when she noticed a small freshmen that she just had to mess with. Cinder thought its what she gets for being so smart and in a eleventh grade AP class, she's probably just some nerdy bookworm. Cinder turned to face this young prey and, in a commanding voice, ordered "Hey squirt your in my seat... move!" Ruby jumped out of her seat and fell onto the floor, and was on the verge of tears when she looked up at this threatening girl. Cinder felt pride getting that reaction, but Cinder also felt something else her heart beating a little faster as she starred into those silver watery eyes that were trying hard not to cry.

Cinder smiled a wicked smile as she licked her lips as if she was a predator who just found its next meal. In Cinder's mind as far as she was considered this young girl just became her new plaything, with potential to become some more. Cinder Changed her facial expression to one that as friendly and censored as she bent down to help the scared girl up. Ruby smiled when she realized this girl was nice after all. Cinder finally introduced herself, "My name is Cinder Fall but am sure you all ready know this." Cinder then took Ruby's seat, while making Ruby take the one next to her. Cinder wanted to show dominance to this girl so she would know who was the boss. Ruby smiled and said, "My name is Ru Ru Ru Ruby B b Ba-" Cinder cut her off thinking it didn't matter what her last name was. Cinder then said, "That's a pretty name my little jewel. How old are you and what are you doing in a boring class like this?" Ruby replied , "I I I I'm 15 years old am and I'm in the eleventh grade." Cinder thought Ruby's nervous stuttering was cute and to be in this class at a young age Cinder she knew she just found her new pet. While the classed progressed, Cinder continued to think about Ruby who she though was cute, a little shy, and extremely smart. With all that in mind Cinder knew she would have to lay her claim on Ruby before someone else did, not that she didn't mind fighting for her.

Class ended and Cinder was finally able to learn a little more about Ruby, like how she has a dog named Zwei, her favorite food is strawberry sugar cookies, and how she was home schooled before coming to Beacon. Ruby even told Cinder about her stuffed Beowolf Snuggles that she sleeps with every night. Cinder couldn't help but see Ruby as a sheltered dog that was shy around strangers, but once she knew who you were would be friendly. Cinder knew she would have to cement her relationship with Ruby soon and came up with a plan as she walked Ruby to her next class, gym. Cinder then pushed Ruby into a empty hall and held her against a wall as she was inches away from the shorter girls face Cinder and said in a seductive voice, "Little jewel meet me in front of the girls bathroom on in the main building before lunch and I will give you a reward." Cinder left Ruby with her hips swaying a little more in order to try and tease her little jewel even more. Luckily Ruby didn't understand what Cinder meant by this, but wonder what the reward could be. Normally when her family gave her a reward it was in the form of candy or some kind of backed good. Originally she was going to meet up with Yang right away, but Yang would understand why she would be a late. Maybe Cinder was going to be her first friend. Unknown to both Cinder and Ruby a pair of eyes where on them and they where angry. From the shadows out stepped Emerald Surtrai, Cinder's right hand girl and president of the "I love Cinder fan club". Emerald got an evil grin on her face as Ruby entered the gym, knowing just what she will do to the brat for daring to get close to _her_ Cinder.

After getting a gym locker and changing into her Gym clothes (they where in Ruby's backpack, which shes kept with her all day.) Ruby saw some familiar faces Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora. Ruby made her way over to them, but felt like someone was watching her. Ruby bolted over to Pyrrha's side feeling a little sense of peace next to the seven foot tall red head. Pyrrha asked in a concerned tone, "Whats wrong Ruby?" Ruby just replied, "Nothing". Pyrrha could tell that Ruby was lying, but seeing her act so scared earlier she chose not to worry the girl anymore and gave Ruby a hug, which helped to Ruby calm down. While Pyrrha was hugging Yang's little sister a blonde haired boy said unthinkingly, "She's cute... who is she?" Nora got a big smile on her face as she slid next to him, butting a arm around him saying in a western accent, "Well Jaunny boy that there girl is prohibidabido." Jaune was confused by this until Ren said, "Jaune what Nora means is she's off limits, her name is Ruby Branwen." Jaune knows he's heard that name before but doesn't remember where, his memory was always a little fuzzy. Pyrrha looked over and laughed seeing Jaune working so hard to remember the name, so she just told, "Jaune Ruby is Yang's little sister." Pyrrha stood up facing Jaune and the others, still hugging Ruby, but it looked like she was just holding a stuffed animal instead of another student. Jaune gulped in fear now knowing if he ever asked Ruby out he was signing his own death certificate.

Across the gym Emerald was grumbling to her friend, and she used that term "friend" loosely, Mercury. He had been been suffering for the last ten minutes as Emerald complain about the girl, thankfully coach Ironwood stopped the trade and said in a sadistic tone, "For your first day back we will do a "friendly" game of, dodge-ball". This made Emerald happy because when Coach Ironwood asked "who wanted to be captain" both Emerald and Pyrrha raised their hands, before anyone else. Pyrrha picked Ruby first only to try and keep her safe, which also made Ruby happy. After the teams were assembled and the balls lined up they were read play though didn't know what was going on she just kept running to get a ball and then running back to the wall. While catching her breath Ruby turned to Pyrrha and saw her throw a ball at a short girl who had brown, white, and pink hair. Pyrrha turned to see Ruby looking at her and before Ruby could say anything a ball came zooming over and hit Ruby in the leg hard enough to knock her down to the floor. Ruby turned to look at where the ball came from, while on the verge of tears (again), while a second ball slammed right into Ruby's face, making her fall backwards and hitting her head on he ground. Ruby then starts crying hard as Pyrrha tired to call for a time out, but more balls keep flying at Ruby. Coach Ironwood saw this and said, "pathetic your in high school, you shouldn't be crying like that." This only made Ruby cry harder. Pyrrha tried to help Ruby up, but couldn't because she was to upset to stand. So Pyrrha just picked Ruby up, bridal style, and said, "I'm taking her to the nurse coach Ironwood." Ironwood simply relied, "very well then do as you wish, just get her out of here." Before they left Nora ran over and asked, "Who did this Ruby?" Ruby just pointed right at Emerald and Mercury. Nora's face changed as she ran grabbing balls and throwing that at Emerald and Mercury's heads hitting them and saying, "How do you like it?! How do you like it?!" Ren tried to stop her before she got herself into trouble. While Pyrrha left the gym with Ruby she could see that Jaune was following her.

Pyrrha purposely avoided any hallway that might have lead Yang's. Upon entering the nurses office Pyrrha set Ruby down on a bed to get comfy. Nurse Ratchet appeared asking, "What happened?" Pyrrha responded, "Some other students where bullying her." Pyrrha also told her that she hit her head, but after Nurse Ratchet performed small exam she could only see small bump, noticing that Ruby was mostly startled by the experience. Ruby begged the nurse not to tell her older sister, mother or uncle. Nurse Ratchet was confused until she realized who Ruby's family was and then became afraid of the bloodshed that would follow this revelation. Pyrrha left and came back with her clothes and backpack, which Nora had been guarding in case Emerald wanted to do something to them. Ruby decided to rest in the nurses office instead of going to her next period. Ruby just needed some time to relax after what happened in gym class. Eventually Nurse Ratchet work Ruby up and told her that it was lunch time, suggesting she should get something to eat.

Ruby hummed to herself as she headed to the cafeteria a little worried of what the rest of the day would bring, if it would get better or worse. Ruby was so lost in thought that she didn't notice she walked by Cinder who grabbed Ruby and pulled her close to her chest. Ruby was confused, but felt a little better when she realized it was Cinder who was holding her. Cinder said in a seductive tone that confused Ruby, "Good girl... my little gem you did as you where told and here's your reward." That made Ruby happy as she hoped it was something good, but her thoughts got interrupted as Cinder gave her a big hug then leaned in and kissed her on the mouth. Ruby started to freak out because she didn't know what was going on. Ruby tried to push Cinder away, but she was to strong. Cinder's tongue slid into Ruby's mouth as it began twisting around the cavity. Ruby was really scared now. She didn't know what was going on and it was scarey, her heart started beating fast as her legs started getting weaker.

Cinder was having fun, her little jewel tasted sweet like strawberry's and she was starting to enter nirvana. Cinder came crashing down to reality though when she felt someone pull her off of Ruby and toss her to the other side of the hallway. Cinder looked up and saw her old nemesis Yang Branwen who was extremely pissed off. Cinder said in a annoyed tone, as she got up, "Whats wrong Yang? Pissed because I got to kiss that cutie fir-" Cinder was cut off as Yang went ape shit, punching Cinder with such force that it knocked her back down to the floor. Yang then pulled Cinder up by her collar and said, "You ever go near my little sister again your fucking dead!" Yang then launched her fist into Cinder's face, slamming Cinder to the wall. Yang kicked Cinder once more for good measure and then walked over to Ruby who was still in shock over what Cinder did to her. What pissed her off even more was knowing that bitch Cinder stole her little sisters first kiss. Yang turned to beat Cinder some more, but she was already gone. Yang no longer cared and walked over to Ruby, hugging her and saying, "Its over now she can't hurt you ." This connection brought Ruby back to reality as she asked, "Yang where did you come from? Wheres Cinder?" Yang looked Ruby in the eye and said in a serious tone, "Ruby you should never go any where near Cinder again, she's a bad person who wants to hurt you." This confused Ruby who responded by saying, "But Yang she was so nice in my history class and she said she had a reward for me if I meet with her before lunch. But she never gave it to me she jus-" Yang cut Ruby off by saying, "Ruby what Cinder did to you just now is what she called the reward and its a very bad thing ... shes a very bad person." Ruby could tell her sister was serous and asked, "I understand sissy can we go eat now?" Yang smiled and said, "Yes Rubes" as both sisters sat down to eat the lunches they had brought from home.

Yang and Ruby joined Yang's friends for lunch and Ruby noticed that there where some new faces . Yang introduces them to Ruby explaining, "Ruby this is Coco". Before Yang could continue Ruby cut her sister off by saying, "I know him... we have gym together... he's Jaune." Yang raised a eye brow at this, knowing he might try and hit on Ruby in the future. Jaune, knowing what Yang was thinking, quickly said, "Nothing happened." Nora started snickering to herself saying, "He would have if I didn't tell him she your little sister." Yang turned to Jaune laughing and said, "Smart choice if you had tried anything with my little sis I would have had to put you six feet under." Jaune just gulped, knowing Yang was telling the truth. Weiss then spoke up interjecting, "I can't believe you and Ruby are related Yang... you two are just so different." Yang felt a little pain at that comment because Raven always said Ruby was the good daughter. Blake wasn't sitting next to Yang because she was still unhappy with Yang for keeping Ruby a secret. Blake thought to herself, 'Why did she need to keep Ruby a secret from me. From the looks of it not even Pyrrha knew about Ruby. I wonder what really is going on? I hope curiosity doesn't kill this cat.' Blake laughs herself over this thought and face-palmed herself realizing that Yang and her puns are rubbing off on her.

After finishing lunch Yang lead Ruby to her next class, acting as a body guard to protect her from any predators. Yang was also happy because she felt like she could relax a little because Ruby's next class was AP English, which was taught by their uncle. Qrow looked down at his roster and was a little disappointed that he only had a class of eight students. Qrow looked at one of his students, a young rabbit faunus named Velvet Scarlatina, knowing by sight that she was very shy and would do anything to avoid eye contact. Qrow felt bad for the poor girl, but seeing his niece walk in gave him a brilliant idea that could help both Velvet and Ruby. Yang had wanted to talk to her uncle, planning to chew him out for what happened to Ruby today, but the bell rang and she had to bolt to the other side of the school.

Ruby sat down in front of her uncles desk feeling that it would be a good spot for her. Qrow looked at his class and said, "Now class I would like to start thing's off by having you split up into groups of two. To make things easier I have chosen these groups for you to save time because I don't feel like there is much to talk about. That way we can just jump straight into our first book report where you and your partner will work together." Qrow began listing off the pairs, "Blake Belladonna, Li Ren. Flint Coal, Arslan Altan. Fox Alistair, Nebula Violette. The last pair will be Ruby Branwen and Velvet Scarlatina." Velvet jumped a little when she heard her partners last name, wondering if wasn't the teachers last name too. Qrow then made the students sit with each other and proclaimed , "Now I will give you the next twenty minutes to get to know each other." Qrow plaid close attention to his niece and the rabbit faunus as they tried to talk to each other, but every time they worked up the nerve to say something one would get embarrassed and look away. Velvet was afraid to talk to Ruby, thinking she would bully her like the other students did, while Ruby had no idea what to say. Ruby was the first one to break the silence and said, "Ni ni nic nice to m me meet y y you v ve vel Velvet. S s s so sorry for stuttering am a l lil nervous about meeting n ne new people." Velvet was surprised at two things, one that Ruby was also shy and two that she saw her as a person and not just a faunus. Velvet then said, "Nice to meet you Ruby its okay am nervous too. The teacher Mr Branwen and you have then same last name that must be weird." Ruby laughed a little, which Velvet thought was cute. Ruby smiled and said, "That's just my uncle Qrow." Velvet was a little surprised by this, but thought it was kind of cool. Ruby and Velvet spent the rest of the class talking about everything from what books they liked to read to their pets (Velvet has a corgi to named Dingo or Ding for short). They even found out they had the same class next (a study hall) so they made the decision to work on their project then. Ruby and Velvet choose to do their book report on the _Third Crusade_.

Before class ended Qrow let his student's know that their book reports are due next Wednesday. Ruby and Velvet let the class together, telling each other funny story's about their dogs. Ruby said, "One time my family was having a cook out in the backward and my mommy wasn't paying attention to her plate so Zwei stealthily stole my mommy's last rib, right off her plate. She kept chasing after him, trying to get the rib back, but after ten minutes of running she just gave up and fell into her lawn chair proclaiming her defeat as Zwei ate the rib in front of her." Velvet was laughing hard she would love to get her Ding and Zwei together just imagining those two goof balls in the same room caused her to laugh senselessly. Velvet then said, "One time Ding spent five minutes barking at his own reflection then charged at it and bounced off the mirror." Ruby remembered Zwei doing something like that when he was a puppy, but broke Yang's favorite mirror. Velvet then said, "Another time Ding tried chasi-" Velvet got cut off as someone garbed her and pushed her into a near by wall. Velvet looked at her attackers and saw it was Cardin Winchester and his three flunkeys. They had been bullying Velvet all day since her first period class that she had with Cardin. Cardin said, "Why are you so happy freak it seems I have to put you back in your place." Velvet started shacking in fear, wishing it would all just be over. Cardin then said, "The whole reason I came to this stupid school was because it was Faunus free. But when that dumbass of a headmaster took over he changed it. So now I am going to make it my mission to make all you animals leave this school forever." Velvet started crying as Cardin and his friends started pushing her around and calling her all sorts of horrible names. Velvet got passed to Sky Lark, when Ruby jumped in to the fray to catch Velvet and push Sky away from her. Cardin saw people like this girl as being worse than the faunus animal's themselves and need to be taught a lesson. Ruby shouted at the four boys, "Leave her alone why are you picking on her!" Cardin had a sadistic grin on his face when he said, "Well freak it seems you have a friend... maybe we should show her what happens to little freaks like her?" Cardin then shoved Velvet into the floor as they turned their attention to Ruby. They played keep away with her backpack and kept tripping her, eventually Cardin picked Ruby up and was about to shove her into a trash can when he heard a voice the made him nearly shit himself in fear.

"What in the hell do you think your doing to that adorably cute girl?" proclaimed Cinder Fall. Cardin dropped Ruby onto the floor and turned to face one of the two biggest bitches at this school that no one dared to cross. Cardin said in fear, "Cinder nice to see... we where just teaching some respect to that filthy animal and the little bit-". Cardin got cut off as Cinder kicked him in the balls, causing him to fall to the ground in agony. Cinder followed this up by grabbing Cardin by his hair, lifting him up to whisper into his ear, "You really fucked up, picking a fight with my little gem over there." Cinder pointed to Ruby and said, "Shes off limits and the same gos for her friends. I don't want my precious little jewel to be sad that her friends got hurt." Cinder could hear the bell ring and knew she would have to wrap this up quick. Cinder then loudly proclaimed, "I own you four now! You will do what ever these two tell you to do and protect them at all costs, or else I will let my little gem's big bad sister find out what you did to her." Cardin started stammering out of fear, "W w wo ho who is h h her b b bi big s ss sis?" Cinder smiled and said, "Yang Branwen." At that moment Cardin Winchester pissed his pants, remembering last year when he made fun of Yang's faunus girlfriend. Yang then broke his arm and he didn't want to know what she would do if she found out he had bullied her little sister. Cinder let Cardin go and he and his friends ran like there life's deepened on it.

Cinder walked over to Ruby and helped her up wishing this moment, of holding Ruby's dainty hand, would never end. Ruby then ran over to help Velvet up. Cinder gave them their stuff back, and said her goodbyes to Ruby as she left for class. Velvet couldn't believe she met Cinder Fall. A friend of hers told her how she should avoid Cinder her at all cost, but it was teh second name made that Velvet anxious: Yang Branwen. Velvet's friend told her many horror stories of what Yang had done. Velvet asked then Ruby, "Is Yang really your older sister?" Ruby looked confused and said, "Yes she is." Velvet took a step back from Ruby out of fear, while Ruby took a step closer and said, "I'm sorry that I couldn't help you, but when I noticed you weren't next to me I turned around and I retraced my steps." Velvet could see the tears in Ruby's eyes and she could tell Ruby was deeply concerned. Velvet then gave Ruby a hug and said, "Its okay friend." That made Ruby cry more as she hugged Velvet back. Velvet was confused and asked, "Whats wrong Ruby I didn't hurt you did I?" Ruby looked Velvet in the eyes and said, "No you didn't its just your my first friend that I ever made that wasn't a family member, a pet, a maid, a doctor, or a tutor. I am just so Happy." Velvet hugged Ruby a little harder and said, "Of course where friends Ruby. I am lucky to have one as nice as you." Velvet then heard some onlookers say, "awww". Velvet and Ruby turned to see Coco and Yang "awwing" them. Ruby blushed and tried to hide her face in Velvet's chest so no one could see her embarrassed face, which made Velvet blush. Yang got a little jealous and pulled Ruby out of Velvets arms and hug her; Velvet could swear she heard Yang say in a hushed whisper, "Mine."

Yang walked them to there study hall, which was next to Yang's class. Coco on the other hand was in their study hall and three decided to share a table. Coco made it hard for Ruby and Velvet to work on there project because the fashionista just wanted to talk. The whole study hall had been a wash thanks to Coco, but Velvet and Ruby agreed to meet up at the front of the school before the end of the day to talk about their project. Ruby hummed happily as she made her way to her last class of the day. Ruby sat down by herself at a table and was joined by a orange haired girl named Penny. Penny seemed kind of hyper even to Ruby, but she was nice. Their teacher told them they would have a pop quiz today, but the quiz was making chocolate chip cookies which made everyone happy. Ruby felt like the cookies she and Penny's made were the best and was happy when their teacher Ms Scarlet she gave them a A+, while everyone got an A-. Ruby felt like Penny could become a friend too, but Ruby didn't want to be greedy. After all she just became friends with Velvet.

After making her way to the front of the school, Ruby was greeted by Velvet and as soon as they began to make plans to meet up Ruby heard a car horn. Raven had just pulled up to the curb and could see her daughter smiling happily with a faunus girl. Ruby brought Velvet over to the car to meet her mom. Raven thought Velvet was cute, but also shy. Raven thought to herself that Velvet would be the perfect friend for Ruby. Raven asked, "Velvet why don't you come over today." Velvet replied though, "I'm sorry Ms Branwen but I can't today... I have to go home and take care of Ding." Ruby then said, "Maybe tomorrow?" Velvet said, "Tomorrow should be good. Ruby see you tomorrow in class." Ruby and Velvet hugged one last time before going their separate ways. While Ruby climbed into the backseat, and before Raven could ask Ruby about her day, Raven saw Yang glaring at her on top of Bumblebee. Raven gave Yang a smile back and drove off. Raven then asked, "How was our day Ruby?" Ruby thought about that all the good times she had, like her classes were fun except for gym. Ruby had met a lot of nice people like Velvet and Yang's friends, but the bully's from gym and that Cardin guy weren't very nice. Ruby didn't know how to feel about Cinder. First Cinder was mean, but then nice. Plus Cinder kissed her, which Ruby was confusing. Ruby had once seen Tex and Church kissing like that , but Yang hit Cinder and told Ruby that she was bad. Then Cinder saved Ruby and Velvet from Cardin and his friends. Ruby then said, "It was good, but also confusing." Raven laughed never seeing that look on her daughter's face and she could tell maybe school was good for her. Raven then said, "Welcome to high school sweet heart. They are some of the most confusing years of your life." Ruby just looked at her mother and smiled, hopping the rest of her school life would be fun, minus the bad stuff.

 **End of Chapter Ruby's First's**

This is the longest chapter I ever wrote. I was busy this week and am sorry I couldn't get it posted last night, I was busy and have been getting over a cold. Did anyone get my Fred Willard quote from "Fired Up?"

If anyone is interested this is Ruby's schedule:

 **First period:** AP Engineering With Washington (He just has them call him that.)

 **Second period:** for Monday Wednesday and Friday AP Art with Ms Scarlet (She's married to Ruby's cooking teacher.)

 **Second period:** for Tuesday and Thursday AP Music with Vice Headmistress Goodwitch.

 **Third period:** AP History with Professor Port.

 **Forth period** : Gym with Coach Ironwood.

 **Fifth period:** Chemistry with Doctor Oobleck

 **Sixth period:** Lunch.

 **Seventh period:** AP English with Qrow

 **Eighth period:** Study Hall with Ms Arc (Jaune's oldest sister and its how he even got into Beacon Academy)

 **Ninth period:** Patisserie Class with Ms Scarlet.

Ruby has a long day hopefully Doctor Oobleck isn't to mad Ruby missed the first class thanks to Emerald and Mercury. Thank you for reading this chapter and don't forget to follow/favorite it. Also please leave a review if you are so inclined.


	5. Chapter 5 First Day Fallout

**The Odd Life Of Ruby Rose**

 **Chapter Five First Day Fallout**

Yang was incredibly pissed right now she was sitting detention right now thanks to her out burst with Cinder back when she found her kissing Ruby. The thought still pissed her off to no end that if she ever catches Cinder alone she will kill her. Yang had been caught by a weasel of a teacher Mr. Griff he was so afraid to confront Yang at that time he just hid then reported her to vice head mistress Goodwitch. Yang added his name to the list of people on her shit list. Yang didn't understand how he even had a job at the school as he was the health teacher and all she has ever seen him eat was junk food. Something that made her sick is when she had his class freshmen year and he was teaching them about eating healthy while eating deep fried Oreos and drinking four root beer floats.

Before Yang was sent to detention she put out the word that Neptune was not aloud to leave the school grounds until she left detention so she could ask him why the fuck wasn't he in that class with Ruby. The teacher in charge of the detention was a teacher named Sarge. Sarge made everyone call him that, however the only one who knew his real name was Ozpin. Yang knew he never served in the military and something about being batshit crazy and kept shooting anyone in blue believing they where evil.

After an hour of waiting Sarge let Yang go as she was the only one in detention. As she made her way to the schools' exit she found her friends Sage and Yatsuhashi and siting in between them was a very scared Neptune. Yang also saw her friend Coco doing something on her scroll. Yang was happy that Sun wasn't here he would try and defend his best friend which would result in Yang having to beat him up too. Yang signaled them to follow her outside; Sage and Yatsu each held on to one of Neptune's arms so he couldn't run away.

Yang lead them to the forest that was next to the school. Deep in the forest Yang turns to Neptune and says in a intimidating voice, "Why in the fuck weren't you in your AP English class today?!" Neptune gulped knowing Yang would not like the answer. Neptune said in a shaky voice, "G-G-G-Goodwitch took me out of that class saying she had someone more deserving to be in it." Yang didn't buy that for a second so she then lifted Neptune a foot off the ground before slamming him against a tree and said, "Why don't I believe you Neptune, now you better have a good reason why you weren't there or else you will just get in more trouble." Neptune could tell Yang was going to beat him if he told her the truth but he also knew if he didn't tell her he was going to be beat he just didn't know which beating was going to be worse. Before Neptune could say anything Coco spoke up, "Yang I just found out the real reason why Neptune wasn't in class." Neptune cursed the fact that Coco was the schools biggest gossiper and practically knew everyone's dirty little secrets. Yang smiled at this one of the reasons why Coco was even in her inner circle was for information. Yang smiled and said, "Go on Coco what did the dumbass do." Coco smiled back and turned to Neptune giving him a "your so dead look" and said, " Neptune skipped Class today so he could flirt with the freshmen that had a free period. When Goodwitch found out why he ditched she took him out of the class until he can prove himself to take the class seriously."

Yang lets Neptune down but as he gets to his feet Yang punches him in the face sending him flying into a poison Ivy bush. Yang then said, "You fucking dumbass I thought we had this talk last year when you wouldn't except that Weiss was dating Flint and not you; and how you stalked her for a month." Yang then garbed Neptune by his leg and threw him into a nearby tree. Yang then said, "Yatsu, Sage hold the punching bag". Sage and Yatsu picked Neptune up by his arms again and held him tight as Yang then starts punching Neptune all over his body. After about a hour Yang felt he had enough and started walking away. Coco followed her giving Neptune a smug look as if saying ha ha dumbass. On their way to the parking lot to head home Coco asked, "I know Neptune isn't my favorite person but what happened to Ruby to make you this pissed off?" That was one thing Yang hated about Coco she could read her like a book just like Pyrrha and Blake could. Yang sighed and said, "Because that idiot let his dick do his thinking again it allowed Cinder and Ruby to meet then just before lunch, I caught her making out with Ruby she ran away before I could kill her". Coco then said, "You weren't going to really kill Cinder where you?" Yang just shot Coco a look that scared her telling her Yang meant it this time.

As Yang got to her Bumblebee, Blake was standing next to it waiting for Yang. Blake turned to Coco and said, "Can you give me and Yang some time to talk?" Coco nodded and went over to her car and drove off. Blake then turned to Yang and said, "Why didn't you tell me you had a little sister do you not trust me?" Yang sighed and said, "Kitten, its not like that, Ruby's just been home schooled. Heck I didn't even know she was going to be here today." Blake glared at Yang and said, "Yang don't feed me some bullshit excuse I want to know the real reason why now". Before Yang could say anything her scroll goes off, it was her mom. Yang answered it and said, "hello mother." Raven says, "Don't hello me Yang you're in trouble for getting detention in your first day of school." Yang groaned and said, "How did you find out?" Raven then said, "Your uncle told me you where fighting with that Cinder Fall again." Yang got even more pissed at her uncle and said, "She deserved it after what she did to Ruby." That angered Raven and she said, "What did she do to Ruby?" Yang then said, "I found her with her making out with Ruby!" Raven was pissed, she knew sending Ruby to that school was a bad idea she should just have listened to her instincts and kept her home schooled.

As Raven ran up stairs to her office to get her keys, so she could go kill her brother and his dumbass boss, for not protecting her special little girl. As Raven ran past Ruby's room she stopped and could hear her telling her dog Zwei all about her day from meeting Velvet to her classes with Yang's friends. Then Ruby told Zwei about Cinder and Gym class and the bullies who where picking on her and Velvet. That made Raven even more pissed until she overheard how Cinder saved them from the bully's. Then Ruby said something that made Raven feel small, "Zwei I know today was tough and confusing but I plan on staying in school, Mom and Big Sis don't run away from a problem as they hit it head on" Ruby starts to laugh, "I hope I can be super cool like mommy by being tough but also caring and making all those cool things that she dose at her work." Raven leaned against the wall next to Ruby's room and began to think, it confused her how Cinder acted, then it hit her Ruby's at that age where she might start dating. Raven had always planned on killing anyone who asked her daughter out, she never gave it much thought if Ruby ever dated. Raven could hear the way she talked about Cinder even if Ruby didn't realize it Raven did and that was Ruby had a crush on Cinder. Now really noticing how much Ruby has grown up how much of a fool was she to not notice her little girl growing up into the young woman she is now. Raven sulked off to her office and gone was the drive to take Ruby out of school but replaced with the drive to keep that horrible girl Cinder far away from her daughter she's far too depraved.

(Back during detention in a separate room on the opposite side of the school.)

Cinder sat annoyed of course that bitch Glynda Goodwitch had to see her beating up Cardin. Emerald and Mercury as well as Lisa Lavender the schools biggest gossip. When Glynda left the room for a few minutes. Cinder turned to Lisa and asked, "Lisa what can you tell me about Ruby Branwen." Lisa hummed for a few minutes going through her scroll and then said, "Well Cinder she's obviously Yang Branwen's younger sister. Ruby, also a certified genius, scoring the highest rank on the schools entrance exams, I don't know her IQ to the exact number but I know it's in the triple digits." Cinder smiled her little Ruby was so smart but it was time for Cinder to teach Ruby the ways of being an adult as she knew she was home schooled from there talk earlier that day. Lisa then said. "Your girl Emerald beaned Ruby good during GYM class today when they where playing doge ball." Cinder turned to a Emerald trying her best to hide behind her text book. Cinder ripped the book from Emeralds hands and said, "Emerald if you ever hurt Ruby again I will forget our past friendship, am I CLEAR!" Emerald was scared and mad as she was afraid of Cinder but she was mad at Ruby for stealing Cinder's attention and Lisa for ratting her out to Cinder. But Emerald couldn't blame Lisa, no one can refuse Cinder.

After about thirty minutes Glynda came back (After making sure Yang left the school so her and Cinder wouldn't fight again) Glynda then said, "Your free to go and please try and do better it's a slippery slope from misbehaving in class to going to jail." Mercury hated that comment he knew it was directed at him and Cinder with his father being in jail and Cinder's father's former life of crime. Glynda then said, "Ms Lavender please keep in mind that the other students lives are private and are not for you to go digging about for your gossip blog. I know you want to be a news reporter but is not how you go about doing it. After that all three left the school Cinder went straight home so she could think of a plan to win her prize jewel Ruby Branwen from that oaf of her big sister. It amazed Cinder that Ruby and Yang where even sisters but she felt the same draw to Yang during there freshman year but that's not the same feeling that she has for Ruby now. Cinder drove home home in her dust infused mustang that was black and red. She pulls in to a crappy looking house with dead grass everywhere, the siding falling off the house. Cinder parked her car in the garage and rushed up stairs to avoid her parental unit. Unfortunately she failed to do that as she hears from her father, "What no hello or am home dad". Cinder hated her father more then anything because she blames him for her mothers death. Cinder started walking up stairs and said, "I'm home Roman."

 **End of Chapter Five First Day Fall Out**

Thanks for reading and I hope you will leave a review and tell me what you thought about this chapter and the bombs i drooped in it. Don't forget to favorite/follow and thank you again for reading. Also I'm sorry I haven't posted lately I have been busy. I will post more when I can but it will be a slow i have lost and gotten a new editor. I'm also writing a few new stories as well which will be up as soon as I can. Thanks again for reading.


End file.
